


Searching In The Blizzard

by 1prittypony1



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit leaves his home and Tigger goes to find him. Rabager Fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching In The Blizzard

Rabbit had this feeling. He knew what it was. Love. He had it for a certain Tigger. Tigger didn't know thankfully. But he would find out soon enough. 

Speaking of Tigger, he heard his bouncing just now. His heart fluttered and he blushed. 'Here it comes' Rabbit thought. The familiar feeling of his back meeting the hard dirt. And a wiz of orange fur with black stripes was suddenly sitting on him. "Hiya long ears." Tigger said excitedly. "Hello Tigger." Rabbit said in the best annoyed voice he could think of. "Could you get off me?" 

Rabbit tried to push Tigger off of him but he found that Tigger was too heavy. Tigger finally got up and grabbed Rabbits hand, pulling him up. 

"Thank you Tigger." Rabbit said, brushing off any dirt that was on his fur.

"Are you all right long ears? Ya look a little strange" Tigger said, worried.

"What do you mean. I feel perfectly fine!" Rabbit yelled in denial.

"Well, you have this watchamacallit look in your eyes." 

"Like I said, I’m fine" Rabbit told Tigger turning back to his house. 

This satisfied Tigger’s curiosity. "TTFN, ta ta for now" Tigger called as he smiled and bounced over Rabbits fence. 

Rabbit turned in his doorway as he watched Tigger become an orange blob as he bounced out of sight. He sighed. 'I have to tell him sometime' he thought as he closed the door. "I might as well do something to keep my mind off Tigger" he said as he found his broom and began to sweep the floor.

Meanwhile Tigger was bouncing along. "I wonder what was wrong with o'l long ears" he wondered even if he was Tigger Private Ear, he still couldn't figure this mystery out. Then he had an idea. "I know, I’ll go ask Owl. He's the smartest animal I know of." So Tigger started bouncing toward Owls house. 

He knocked on his door and after a few minutes Owl opened it. "Oh hello Tigger. You’re just in time for tea. Come in. Come in."

Tigger was pushed inside 

"But-"

"Sit down. Sit down." 

"I-"

"One lump or two"

"OWL!" Tigger yelled, "I came to tell ya something" 

Owl sat in the other chair and waited. 

"I noticed Rabbit act ‘in strange today. He had this watchamacallit look it his eyes. I couldn't figure it out so i figured you'd know "

"Oh." 

Owl nodded as he recognized the problem.

"So, is there something wrong with long ears? Is he sick?"

"I think you might have to ask him and find out for yourself. That reminds me of a time when my Uncle Hooton-"

"Well see ya 'round Owl" 

Tigger quickly shut the door and bounced all the way to rabbits house. But, by the time he got there it was dark and he guessed that Rabbit had gone to sleep. 

"I'll just ask 'I’m in the morning" he said as he turned to make his way home. 

While inside Rabbit had gone restlessly to sleep having a hard time getting Tigger out of his mind. 

In the morning Rabbit decided to run away for he didn't have the heart to tell Tigger about his feelings for him. What if he said no? If he said no, would that ruin their friendship? So he closed the door and left a note nailed to it.

That morning was also the beginning of winter and Tigger bounced out of bed and all the way to Rabbit house in the cold snow.

"Hya long ears" he yelled as he opened the door and found ... no Rabbit.

He then noticed the note which had fallen off when he had yanked the door open. He picked up the note and sense he couldn't read it, he went to Owl again.

"When I went to Rabbits house I found this note on his door" Tigger said as he handed Owl the note. Owl took the note and read, 'I have run away. Don't worry about me I can take care of myself' 

"Oh my" Owl said when he realized why.

"Why would o'l long ears run away from home?" Tigger wondered aloud. Then he marched toward the door and said "Well then I've got to find him and bring him back."

But when he opened Owl's door, a big gust of wind and snow blew in, for the first blizzard of winter had started, but Tigger trudged on anyway for he was determined to bring Rabbit back before he froze to death.

Meanwhile while Rabbit was walking, the blizzard had hit full force, and he had nowhere else to go. So Rabbit kept walking on and on and on until his knees where so weak that couldn't stand. Fortunately there was a tree not far away. So he walked and sat underneath, shivering from the cold, wishing he had never left his warm home.

The blizzard raged and Tigger still trudged on. He already looked in every place he could think off. So he searched through the woods, and finally he finally found Rabbit's footprints fresh and not yet covered by the snow. It started to grow darker and darker, and the winds blew stronger and stronger, but Tigger kept going. He walked till morning. He was about to give up and turn around until he saw a yellow shape ahead sitting under a tree. His hopes were high. 

"Long ears?" Tigger called, as he bounced toward the yellow shape. "Long ears?" 

"Tigger?" Rabbit asked. He wondered if he was just hearing things. 

Rabbit looked toward were the voice had come from and he saw an orange striped shape, bouncing through the blizzard towards him. 

"Tigger! “Rabbit was overjoyed. 

"Long ears!" Tigger cried with joy as they hugged each other. 

"I thought I'd never ever find ya." Tigger said worried.

Suddenly they both heard a noise and knew what it was, for Tigger’s excited yells had started an avalanche. 

"Avalanche. Rabbit hop on my back and hold on.

Rabbit hopped on Tigger’s back and gripped around his abdomen as Tigger bounce them to the second branch where he hugged the branch until the avalanche stopped. 

 

"Thank you Tigger" Rabbit said gratefully once Tigger had bounced back down to the snowy ground. Tigger smiled.

"Why did you run from home?" Tigger questioned worriedly. 

"Because I didn't have the heart to tell you. And I though you would say no and our friendship would be ruined" Rabbit said as he hung his head.

"Tell me what long ears." Tigger waited.

Rabbit shook his head. 

"Please. “Tigger wined.

"How about if I show you" Rabbit said as leaned in and gave Tigger a short and passionate kiss. 

Then he pulled away looked rejected, his ears fell as he started walking away. 

"Wait." Tigger grabbed Rabbits wrist and Rabbit turned toward him. Tigger kissed Rabbit back with just as much passion. 

"I love you Tigger" Rabbit said as he pulled back.

"I love you too long ears" Tigger replied.

Rabbit shivered.

"How 'bout we go home" Tigger suggested.

Rabbit nodded and Tigger carried Rabbit bridle style all the way home. 

When they got to Rabbits house the blizzard had lessened. Tigger carried Rabbit inside, closed the door and wrapped a blanket around him.

"Why wouldn’t you tell me?" Tigger asked, curiously. 

"Because I didn't want you to leave me" Rabbit said sadly. 

"Why would I leave you long ears?"

Rabbit smiled.

"Why did you walk through a blizzard just to find me and bring me back home?" Rabbit asked

"Because I was worried that ya would freeze to death out on your own. Why did ya run away from home when you've got one right here?" 

Rabbit smiled and kissed him again.

And they spent the rest the day sleeping together by the fire as the cold blizzard raged outside.


End file.
